opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
TIME FOR THE US NAVY TO RESPOND TO PIRATES OFF SOMALIA
by Jaxhawk January, Somali pirates have attacked 63 ships, 26 of those ships have been hijacked and pirates are now holding 12 ships with more than 200 crew onboard, the International Maritime Bureau's Piracy Reporting Centre in Kuala Lumpur said. It is the policy of the USA to not give in to terrorist demands, even when they kidnap Americans.The recent history of terrorist atrocities has included a new element of terror. The Waters off the African coast of Somalia has become the home of the 21st Century pirates. In the past few years Somalia war lords have successfully pirated a dozen vessels and received 300 million dollars in ransom.The vessels are being held in Eyl, a port town in the semi-autonomous region of Puntland, Somalia. Today off the Somali coast the pirates hold a Belize flagged, Ukrainian ship filled with 33 Russian tanks,and military weapons. While five US warships steam helplessly just over the horizon, and a Russian frigate is steaming at flank speed to join the watchers, the pirates demand 20million dollars to release the ship! In my opinion there is no reason for allowing this drama to persist. Piracy in Somalia is nothing new, as bandits have stalked the seas for years. But this year's surge in attacks,nearly 30 so far,has prompted an unprecedented international response. The Faina has been the highest-profile attack because of its dangerous cargo. The U.S. fears the arms could end up in the hands of al-Qaida-linked militants in a country seen as a key battleground on terror.source:AP News The United States has been leading international patrols to combat piracy along Somalia's unruly 1,880-mile coast, the longest in Africa and near key shipping routes. In June, the U.N. Security Council passed a resolution that would allow countries to chase and arrest pirates after attacks increased this year.Blogger note: why do we need UN approval? An analyst in Washington, said that unless the roots of the problem are solved _ poverty, disease, violence _ piracy will only flourish. "You have a population that is frustrated, alienated, angry and hopeless," Dagne said. "This generation of Somalis grew up surrounded by abject poverty and violence." I beg to differ. The excuse all liberals have for crime is poverty. The implication being that if we eliminate poverty violent criminals will stop their criminal activities. The largest American cities where welfare has been heaped on the citizens, Chicago, Detroit, LA and New York, still have high crime rates.Some of the most heinous serial killers have been from families that were not what we call poor. Jeffry Damler, killed 17 boys in Milwaukee, Ted Bundy, a law student, killed 35 women in Florida,Gerard Schaefer was a police officer in Florida,he killed 30 women while on the force. And in England, a medical dotor, Harold Shioman killed 215 people, In Russia, Andre Chikatilo killed 52 women. He was a skilled telephone engineer.I could list more , but you get my point. Many people suffer the cross of poverty, and personal abuse as a child and do not become criminals. The answer is to make it not profitable to be a criminal! The way to eliminate crime and terrorists is not to reward their behavior, but to make our reaction to crimes so drastic that it deters the potential criminal. You cannot kill them all, but if we stand by and do nothing we are only playing their game by their rules! Knowing the ship is in international waters and carries weapons of population destruction that our intelligence tells us are destined to be in the hands of Muslim terrorists. We should announce to the terrorist that they have one hour to give up, or we will sink the ship and all it's contents! A couple of torpedoes would do the job! If you think this is too violent I remind you of what happened in Beirut on October 23,1983. Why did over 240 Marines and sailors die while performing a mission described as peacekeeping and non-combatant? The answer is both simple and complex at the same time. Terrorism defies the normal application of logic and reason.It transcends the bounds of human decency and makes a mockery of any semblance of morality. It respects no laws,beliefs, or norms. It is ruthless, mindless violence designed to shock and horrify both its victims and its audience. It is effective. It is here to stay! Unless we act and not participate in the watch and wait game! To better understand our specific national policy regarding terrorism, the following three principles are listed. (1) All terrorist actions are criminal and intolerable whatever their motivation, and should be condemned. (2) All lawful measures to prevent such acts and to bring to justice those who commit them will be taken. (3) No concessions to terrorist blackmail will be made, because to do so will merely invite further demands. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: October 6, 2008 Category: October 2008 Category: PIRATES Opinions Category: SOMALIA Opinions Category: RANSOM Opinions Category: US NAVY Opinions Category: TERRORISM COMMENTARY Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.